dwagamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TARDIS2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Doctor Who The Adventure Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TARDIS2010 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dynovan (Talk) 07:27, June 19, 2011 Welcome to the wiki! Hi T - Man, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for creating the City of the Daleks page. Feel free to add more pages if you like :) Dynovan 08:48, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll make you admin. Can you add some hints and tips for the Adventure Games, please? Dynovan 19:29, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Have you heard the news? The fifth game is out in October! YES!!! :D Dynovan 10:23, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I know, it will be epic! I have, there are some really hard bits in ep 4! Oh, you've reminded me. I will when I have time, which will probably be later. What's your idea for the design? Dynovan 12:38, July 22, 2011 (UTC) A bit like on TARDIS Index File? Dynovan 12:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Could you possibly find some promo images for The Gunpowder Plot? Dynovan 12:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks. I've joined the Blackadder Wiki. Dynovan 12:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin You're admin now. :) Dynovan 12:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks. Dynovan 12:57, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow, yeah! How did you do it? Dynovan 13:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll use that on my other wikis. Dynovan 13:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you could help, if you wanted to. I found a promo image: Dynovan 13:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) sparticlefanon.wikia.com, dynovan.answer.wikia.com and collectaprime.wikia.com. :) Dynovan 13:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool. But could you pop over to sparticlefanon.wikia.com when you get this, and can you put the same design on as on our TSM Wiki? Dynovan 14:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. But it is Saturday today... Dynovan 10:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by 'so...'? Dynovan 15:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Saturday I meant are you going to do the design today or tomorrow? Dynovan 15:19, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Forget it, do it whenever you want to. If you don't want to that's fine by me. :) Dynovan 15:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you ignoring me? Dynovan 15:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry, I don't know why I said that. Dynovan 15:50, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to upload this image as the wiki title, but theme designer won't let me because it doesn't agree with the filetype. Can you help? Dynovan 16:04, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) Dynovan 16:09, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Woah, how did you do that? Dynovan 16:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) How did you change it to a png? Dynovan 16:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Did you get it from Wikia? Dynovan 16:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Well whatever it was, thanks! I've got Windows Movie Maker. Dynovan 16:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Movie Maker I once made a film on it. I agree, it is cool. Have you got it? Dynovan 16:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Guess what? The Gunpowder Plot is released tomorrow! *thumps the air* :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 08:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I know, it'll be cool! Er, Larkie is behaving herself at the moment, and has corrected her actions. So... :| Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 13:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I understand your points, mate, but we should give her a week. Aah, you've turned my catchphrase against me! :D No, I'm not ignoring you. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 15:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, we have a deal! Ah, but it's my catchphrase, so I have MORE power! Muahahaha! I'm glad too! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 16:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes! It is mine! Muhahahahahaha! :D I've just been playing The Gunpowder Plot - it's brill! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 19:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I know. Here's an idea - why don't you watch the walkthrough on YouTube? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 17:11, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Vista problems? The Silence are in the game, and if you walk up to them they tell you facts! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 07:59, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh dear. Windows 8 is coming, so you could get that. She's not been online lately, but when she is online I keep an eye on her. I know, it is cool. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 19:54, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, apparently it's brilliant. I agree. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 08:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Windows 8 Yeah, I suppose it will. So how are you? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 17:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I've been fine. I've been busy at school. I might join Minecraft, it sounds good. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 10:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I will. Where can I get it from? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 17:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll have a look. It's about mines, right? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 12:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'll head over and join. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 14:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Aah. How much? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 18:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll have a look at that. I've just seen another Silent in The Gunpowder Plot. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 18:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I am! So, when's the next F1 race on? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 20:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Did you hear about the M5 crash? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 15:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Are you still on this chat? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 18:09, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Aah, okay. I'll be on this chat later. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 16:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Dr Who Answers I'm fine, I've just been answering some questions on Doctor Who Answers. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 16:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool. How are you? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 18:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Good luck with the exams. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 19:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, I hope you are! Good luck! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 10:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 10:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I have. It took me a while, but yeah, I've finished it. There are absolutely loads of Silence if you know where to look. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 08:07, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree. So there isn't any way at all you can get it? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 20:23, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Maybe I could tell you a bit about it? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 17:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well, the TARDIS crashes into a ship in ancient China. It crashes, and they land in 1605 to try and find it and end up being part of the Gunpowder Plot. Meanwhile, there are Sontarans in the sewers and wormholes/legions all over London. It's a very fun game to play! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 17:17, November 16, 2011 (UTC) It is! It's one of the best games going. Have you played some of the games? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:48, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah. So you can play them, but your computer doesn't agree with them. Right? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. Have you had those mock exams yet? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:44, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, good luck with them! How are you? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 14:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine. I know, she's gone inactive on a few other wikis as well. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 10:34, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I know. Big Time Awesomeness is a bit worried about her, but at least she's not messing up any more wikis. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:34, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Larkie I agree. She probably knows she can't win with us around. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 17:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) T - Man, I've got some news. Big Time Awesomeness and I think Larkie got caught in a blizzard. I know you don't like her that much, but when did you last see her? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:49, November 22, 2011 (UTC) America. A blizzard hit Pennsylvania, the state she lives in, a couple of weeks ago. We haven't seen her since. Do you think they're connected? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:33, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I know. She was online four days ago, but I've not seen her since. But you're right, her internet may be down. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:32, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I know. She's back. How are you? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm grateful too. But she isn't grateful for me for graterful. I'm fine, apart from all this stuff with Larkie. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 18:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) She ignored me for ages, and then came on chat and said things such as 'You're pathetic' and 'I hate you'. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:20, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No, It's alright. We made up. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 09:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Did you hear about the Doctor Who Christmas special? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 09:34, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, the name and a trailer have been released. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 09:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) The Christmas Special It's called 'The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe'. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 11:28, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I agree. He should come up with his own idea! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 18:11, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it. Hey, imagine us in charge of Doctor Who! That would be cool... :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 17:00, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree! I wonder what our Christmas special would be like... Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 15:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Maybe 'We wish you a merry Wikimas'. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 16:28, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, probably! How about ' The curse of Larkie's brother'? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 17:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Good point. Any other ideas? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 17:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Great idea! Maybe we could change it to 'The Curse of Vista', where aliens try to invade using Windows Vista! :D Or would that break copyright? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 16:57, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my last message? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 19:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Sorry for making assumptions. How are you? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 16:42, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Great. I'm fine. I've just finished a load of tests. Have you watched the prequel to the Christmas special? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 19:30, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay. It's on the Doctor Who website, if you need to know where it is. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 18:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 19:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC)